Anti-Kink Wank
(Not to be confused with Kink-Shaming Wank.) "To ship the impossible ship, to fight the unbeatable troll - FFA Post # 272," begun in early December 2013, had a banner crop of anti-kink wank. It began Dec. 5, 07:28 pm UTC, in this post's reiteration of the common thread "Things you wouldn't admit unanon." Nonny opined, Kinky couples as a working unit make sense to me but I really try not to think too hard about where doms come from and what it would be like if there didn't just so happen to be people who are into what they feel so naturally inclined to dish out. The opinion that, without subs, doms would go around abusing people willy-nilly produced some wank but nothing spectacular. Spectacular didn't happen until Dec. 7 at 05:16 am UTC, when this was posted: I think kinks for noncon, dubcon, fucked up power dynamics, incest, exploitation, abuse and underage are all really disturbing and messed up and that fandom in general should be more critical of people that both have the kinks and post fics about them, warned for or not, and be more willing to look at all of them as both symptoms and reinforcers of rape culture. '' I say this as someone who kinks on all of those things, has in the past written and posted fic featuring at least a few of them, and still reads stuff of that sort at times.'' That portion of the TYWAU thread exploded into wank (and was eventually frozen). The OP's hypocrisywas noted; their blaming fanfic for their own kinks was mocked; their apparent inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality, or depiction and endorsement, was repeatedly brought up; theirpenchant for policing women's fantasies was called out, as was their glossing over of the factor of consent. The following two comments are not an actual exchange but are fairly typical of the OP and their opponents throughout: Opponent: "You're kind of acting like everyone else in this conversation is a complete idiot in need of enlightenment." OP: "Why should people get upset when they're called thoughtless immoral perverts?" The claim that video games make children violent was alluded to, which led into a discussion of the Japanese video game RapeLay, the object of which is to rape little girls. The OP proved unable to understand the difference between correlation and causation. (One nonny did cite actual studiesfinding a correlation between greater availability of porn and a drop in sexual violence, but the OP didn't reply to them.) Additionally, the OP was criticized for claiming that "If it's disgusting and offensive to someone, there's probably a damn good reason that it is," because that "reasoning" has been applied to queer/interracial relationships. OP fumed, "Are you seriously comparing kinks to homosexuality and interracial relationships?" and wouldn't hear that the anon responding to them was merely pointing out a flaw in their argument. Excellent comment from one of the OP's interlocutors: I am not going to say that there aren’t kinks that deeply creep me out, but I don’t think they have as much effect as you believe. We are influenced in trends in media when they are pervasive enough. We are influenced by them because those trends becomes so normalized that they basically are our only option. Rape culture is a problem because the same message is told over and over and over from every strata of society. Fandom on the other hand is a pretty small subculture and its kinks are generally not completely in line with society. Honest question, you think, for example, that there is a risk that rapes on men will increase because of fandom? Because that is a pretty large part of the fandom noncon fetish. And if we are to be very philosophical, it probably at least have something to do with women for once getting to explore rape that is remove from their own gender/situation. A few pages later/Dec. 6 at 11:44 pm UTC, someone linked to a Tumblr wank in which the OP wrote,"men who are turned on by gagging and sobbing noises deserve extermination." Most nonnies disagreed (and there was some funny in the thread), but one (who may or may not have been the OP in the previous wanky thread) wrote, "LOLing at all the defensive responses in this thread. Dude's post might be exaggerated, but I sure as fuck intend to stay as far as possible from any guy I discover finds gagging/sobbing/rape attractive." They got a mixed response. Almost 24 hours later, the OP of the very wanky thread returned, bringing up the "policing women's fantasies" bit of the wank and saying, Okay, okay, I know this thread is over and done and I swear I won't bring it up again but I just need to say, dear anon I was arguing with here: no one in that conversation brought up gender at all except for you. Responses were mostly along the lines that the previous thread got frozen for a reason and that dragging the issue into a new thread was pathetic, although the RapeLay issue was revived (trigger warning for rapey/torture details), and that touched off a new, deeply nested argument about whether rapefic does or does not dehumanize victims to the same degree that the video game does. Additionally, the first reply, "One dead horse, incoming!", touched off a pun war, and one nonny was inspired to parody Robert Frost. The wank flared up again about a week later in a thread about underage prompts and fills on kink memes. This thread got frozen about ten hours after it began. Addendum: Anti-Kink Nonnie has repeatedly tried to restart this wank. On Dec. 23, 2013, they postedthis article about an Irish man convicted of "possessing some hentai images" without mentioning that he had been keeping them on a work computer. The next day, they started a thread titled "are there any morals in fandom anymore?" (which drew a now-rare occurrence of derailing badfic). Their New Year's greeting for meme was this post titled "Exhibitionism," in which they linked to a bunch of slave collars worn by mannequins and demanded we justify how "subtle" they are "and how you're not forcing innocent bystanders into your slave-ownership fantasy when you wear one in public."(Possibly this is the same anon who started BDSM Con Wank in May 2013.) It was pointed out to them that most actual BDSM collars look no different from necklaces, unless you're let in on their secret personally. Category:Wank in the House